Le répondeur du Sanctuaire
by Di-Bee
Summary: De l'installation d'un répondeur au Sanctuaire découle de nombreux usages abusifs listés ici. os, pouvant devenir plus si nécessaire Humour
1. Chapter 1

Titre ; Le répondeur du Sanctuaire

Auteur : DiBee

Résumé : De l'installation d'un répondeur au Sanctuaire découle de nombreux usages abusifs listés ici. (os, pouvant devenir plus si nécessaire) Humour

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de sous. Je veux bien un bout de gâteau, par contre.

Spoiler : aucun, un peu pêle-mêle

Rating : K+

Note de l'auteur : Suite à une idée pour Stargate Atlantis, adaptée à Sanctuary, voilà un petit di-lire, qui souffrira d'une suite si quelqu'un en veux :)

Chapitre 1 :

Message

Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur du Sanctuaire, ici le Dr Magnus, si vous souhaitez laisser un message, merci de commencer par préciser à qui, son niveau d'importance, sa raison, le tout dans la limite du stock de temps disponible. En effet, ... Biiiiiiiiiiip

Vous avez 1 nouveau(x) message(s)

A John Druitt, important, raison : pas vos oignions. Rappelez.

Vous avez deux nouveaux messages.

Pardon, je n'ai pas précisé, c'était Tesla.

Vous avez trois nouveaux messages.

-voix suave- De Helen Magnus. A Nicolas Tesla, si vous pouviez arrêter de menacer le monde -voix dure- cela m'arrangerait.

Vous avez quatre nouveaux messages.

-Voix suave- Dana Withcomb à Nicolas Tesla. Assez important. Si vous êtes libre ce soir, mon invitation tiens toujours.

Vous avez cinq nouveaux messages.

D'Ashley aux membres du Sanctuaire : vous êtes tous invités à la fête qui se tiendra dans un lieu secret à l'heure dite en l'honneur de vous savez qui. Venez nombreux, mais discrètement.

Vous avez six nouveaux messages

De John à Ashley : Comparer sa mère à Voldemort pour son anniversaire n'est sans doute pas le plus beau cadeau à lui faire, même si elle n'en accepte que tous les dix ans.

Vous avez sept nouveaux messages

De Magnus à tous les utilisateurs du répondeur. Ceci n'est ni un haut-parleur ni un talkie-walkie, merci de prendre ce fait en considération. Merci quand même pour le gâteau.

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre deux, Répondeur du Sanctuaire 2.0

Note de l'auteur : L'idée de base, pour la 'double personnalité', disons, est d'Oris (maintenant, vous savez sur qui vous acharner^^) et selon ses propres mots, un résumé précis de ce chapitre serait : Mouahaha!

Note bis : Merci à elle pour son aide à rendre tout ça plus compréhensible. (vous trouvez toujours que ça n'a pas de sens... Ouais, je vous comprend =) -boulet-)

Vous avez un nouveau message

Allo, allo? Je sais pas si quelqu'un m'entend, mais sachez qu'il y a quelque chose de grave, ici. Je répète, grave! Magnus, si vous recevez un jour ce message, sachez que je ne suis PAS responsable pour le tas de poil dans le hall, ni le rasoir, ni la crème à raser dont je soupçonne qu'elle appartenait préalablement à... Non, en fait, je n'en ai aucune idée. C'est pas le problème. Le problème? Il fait 30° dehors, et apparemment, c'était trop pour Big Foot. Je suis désolé, Magnus, je n'ai rien pu faire. Will, terminé.

Vous avez deux nouveaux messages

C'est Henry. La crème, elle était à moi. Paix à l'âme de ce qu'il reste de poil à mon plus vieil ami. *reniflement*

Vous avez trois nouveaux messages

Helen, Helen, on a un très très sérieux problème. Tu as un extrêmement sérieux problème, parce que moi, je reste pas là. John a trouvé le moyen de se dédoubler! Un instant je l'ai vu en train d'essayer de me faire la peau dans la bibliothèque, et en voulant me réfugier dans la salle d'autopsie, ta salle d'autopsie, il était en train de faire la peau à un... je sais pas ce que c'était mais c'était pas beau à voir. Nikola, déjà disparu. Oh, et n'essaye pas de retrouver ma trace, c'est un téléphone à carte. Oh, et j'aime le nouveau bordeaux que tu as acheté. Vraiment très bon cru.

Vous avez quatre nouveaux messages

Helen, rassures-moi, le clonage ne fait pas partie des projets de Nikola, ou des tiens? Parce que me prendre comme sujet d'expérimentation, n'est pas une bonne idée. Ca pourrait être pire, ça pourrait être Nikola. Dans tous les cas, il serait bien avisé d'y mettre fin. et, si besoin est de mes pouvoirs, peu importe lesquels c'est, surtout si ça concerne Nikola... Tu connais ma position. John.

Vous avez cinq nouveaux messages

Ici Helen, Yrhskva Etruino Trhklvy Ivanov, dans mon bureau. Immédiatement. Et oui, c'est un ordre. Oh, et le thé rapporté par Tesla? Le dissoudre dans du vinaigre comme proposé précédemment, et l'empaqueter dans une bouteille de bordeaux est vraiment une bonne idée. Ca ne pourra sans doute pas être pire, et autant lui en faire profiter...

Vous avez six nouveaux messages

Grmbl.

Vous avez sept nouveaux messages

C'est le 'yéti' pour bien reçu ? Kate out.

Vous avez huit nouveaux messages

Ce répondeur n'est toujours pas un talkie walkie. Surtout que nous sommes tous, sauf Nikola, dans le bâtiment. D'ailleurs, si quelqu'un avait une idée pour le tenir éloigné du reste de ma réserve vinicole personnelle, en plus de la bouteille sur mon bureau. Que j'espère qu'il appréciera.

Vous avez neuf nouveaux messages

Helen, tu sais que j'ai le code pour écouter les messages, pas vrai. Et oui, c'était encore Tesla. On ne peux pas nous tenir éloignés bien longtemps.

Vous avez dix nouveaux messages

Ici Helen. Je suis désolée de l'apprendre, je m'arrangerai pour modifier le code. Et pour ce qui est de ta présence, la seule raison valable que j'ai de te tenir à distance raisonnable étant d'éviter le clonage effectif de ton ego surdimensionné, je crois que la ,solution proposée par John était la bonne. John, si tu as ce message, tu as mon feu vert. Oh, cela dit, m'épargner les détails serait bénéfique. Contente toi de ramener le corps. Je m'arrangerais pour le faire analyser par le pire cauchemar du patient. Helen out.

Vous avez onze nouveaux messages.

*accent rauque, selon un certain vampire* Ma chère Helen, tu es machiavélique. Ggrrrmblmeleuhrhrhrhr.

Vous avez douze nouveaux messages

Ici John. Le paquet est prêt à la réception. Cela dit, il avait raison, en un sens. Tu es machiavélique.

Vous avez treize nouveaux messages

Helen. Merci John, venant de toi, je prendrais cela pour un compliment. Il faut croire que la vinasse en préparation ne servira finalement pas. Après tout, on avait besoin de désherbant pour la clôture extérieure. En attendant, qui eut cru que Big Foot ressemblerait à ça, chauve... comme quoi, qui se ressemble s'assemblent.

Beep beeeeeeeep

Note finale : Yrhskva Etruino Trhklvy Ivanov, ou, pour faire court, Yeti. *et oui, c'est totalement de mon invention.* Et oui, techniquement, Big Foot n'est pas un yéti, mais allez faire un acronyme avec Sasquatch lol

-Ggrrrmblmeleuhrhrhrhr. : cri d'agonie. Je précise, au cas où ;)


End file.
